


Phantom

by Another Lost Voicemail (RoNask)



Series: Kiss Her [2]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Another%20Lost%20Voicemail
Summary: He wants her to live, but he also wants her to stay.





	Phantom

She has been staring forward for a while now.  
He watches her with a hint of disbelief, even though she probably should be the one going skeptic by now.  
‘Kiss her’ his mind says before it says anything else, it has been awhile since he had seen her and he swallows down the long, along with the urge to cry.  
Alicia feels herself being watched and she turns slowly until her eyes meet his.  
She looks the same, the woman he knew and the girl he met, she smiles and he wants to kiss her so bad.  
He wants to run to her.  
She is in his arms before he notices her moving.  
Will holds her in his arms, caressing her back as he did before, not as many times as he would have wanted to. Truth be told, it would never be enough for him.  
She kisses his neck gently and buries her face on the curve of it.  
The man watches the road, the sight of the car crash makes his heart ache. He wonders if she is really dead or if she can be saved. He wants to be with her, but he also wants her to live, she still has a lot to do.  
He swallows and makes her look at him.  
“I miss you,” one of them say, but they don’t know which one, it doesn’t matter. They smile.  
Alicia closes her eyes and surrenders herself to the feeling of his lips against hers once again.  
Perhaps it was romantic because it didn’t happen, it left his memory frozen and perfect for her, an eternal “what could have been”.  
She’ll love him forever, as she promised. And he’ll be okay with that, as he promised.  
When the kiss is broken he holds her against him, he makes the moment last as people run around them, not seeing them. They run on the road, separating cars, moving bodies, trying to save lives.  
He hopes she lives, but as Alicia remains in his arms and in the arms of Death he takes what he cans, he kisses as he can. They always seem to be running out of time, somehow. And it’s okay, they’ll always have forever.


End file.
